Rory and Jess
by Christine Writer
Summary: Rory and Jess are getting married? It's true, and this is how it came about. Based after the seventh season, so it will have a bit of what I think should happen in the next season. I always take suggestions! CHRISTIAN CONTENT!
1. A Wedding in Stars Hollow

_Rory & Jess_

_Loralei Leigh Gilmore stood at a full-length mirror in a room at the Dragonfly Inn, holding a card. She couldn't believe this was happening! The card read,_

_You are cordially invited_

_To the wedding of _

_Christopher Joseph Hayden_

_Sheridan Krystal deWitt Hayden_

_Loralei Victoria Gilmore_

_Lucas Danes's_

_Daughter_

_Loralei Leigh Gilmore_

_To_

_James Mariano_

_Aimee Ralston Mariano_

_Elizabeth Mariano Carson_

_Gary Carson's_

_Son_

_Jesse David Mariano_

_On Saturday, July 22, 2007_

_At the Dragonfly Inn_

_Stars Hollow, Connecticut_


	2. Remembering

As Rory stood at the mirror, her mother came up behind her and hugged her. Loralei was in a very pretty "mother-of-the-bride-not-really-more-like-sister-of-the-bride" dress. "I can't believe the princess of Stars Hollow is marrying her prince! Who will you abdicate to?" Loralei giggled. Rory rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be the next princess?" she asked.

Loralei cocked her head. "Is it allowed to go up a generation instead of down?" Rory nodded. "Absolutely—they did it all the time in England." Loralei pretended to smack Rory. "No more history lessons! It's your wedding day, not graduation!" Loralei protested.

They heard the music beginning downstairs. It was the signal that the attendants had four minutes until showtime, which meant that Rory had about seven. She had timed it during the rehearsal the night before. "Run, Cinderella!" Loralei joked as she scooped up Rory's train.

Jess looked so handsome as he waited for Rory to come up the aisle. He grinned at her and she remembered suddenly that only a year ago had she seen that smile again after almost a year.

November 8th, 2005 had been the worst evening in the history of dates. She had gone out with Jess and Logan had crashed, then belittled Jess and embarrassed Rory. She ended up taking a cab home.

May 9th, 2006 had been a good day. Logan had been shipped off to London for a whole year. Rory was happy because now she could take a step back and think about both Jess and Logan.

July 24, 2006, she had decided to become Jess's girlfriend again. She enrolled in summer courses at Drexel and stayed in his apartment in Philadelphia with him.

"Rory?" Jess asked. "Do you have to go to the Book Corner?" Rory nodded. "It's supported by the Friends of the Free Library. Of course I have to go!"

"I will stand here and wait for you with the biggest Starbucks you can imagine. You have exactly ten minutes. That is how long it takes to get to that Starbucks—" he pointed at the Starbucks a block away. "And back. Understand?" Rory nodded and walked into the bookstore. She remembered that she had given Jess her money for something earlier and chased after him. He was crossing Callowhill Street when she finally got his attention. "Jess!" she called. He paused for a split second, and a red Ford F250 ran the stop light. "Jess!" she screamed in horror. 


	3. I'm Jess Mariano's Girlfriend

(A/N) Just a quick recap……

He was crossing Callowhill Street when she finally got his attention. "Jess!" she called. He paused for a split second, and a red Ford F250 ran the red light. "Jess!" she screamed in horror.

Rory dialed 911 on her cell phone even before Jess crumpled as the truck hit him. "911, what is your situation?" A kind woman answered the call. "Yes, uh, there was a hit and run accident on the corner of Callowhill and, um, 19th streets." Rory said, checking the street sign. "A male 22 years old was hit. The car was a red Ford F250 with license plate BAL-2627 Pennsylvania." Rory had no idea how this had registered in her mind, but it had. "We're sending an ambulance now, miss. Thank you for your help."

Ages later, it seemed, the ambulance got there. "Where are you taking him?" Rory asked when she was not allowed in the ambulance.

"Jefferson Hospital Emergency Room, miss. Are you related?" one EMT asked. Rory nodded shakily. "I-I'm his girlfriend. His parents live in Connecticut." The EMT looked kindly at her. "Could you stay here and answer questions for the police? Give me your cell phone number and I'll call you when we have news about him." Rory nodded and told him her number. He hopped into the back of the ambulance and it took off for the hospital. "His name is Jess Mariano!" she shouted after them, but they didn't hear.

Twenty minutes later, after giving the police all of the information, she got a cab to the hospital. She started crying when she got a call on her cell phone. "Hello, is this Jess Mariano's girlfriend?" the caller asked. "Yes, this is Rory Gilmore."

"Hi Rory, this is the EMT. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in a cab on my way to the hospital."

"Okay. Jess is in pretty good shape, considering it was an F250. Those are pretty big trucks. The good news is he's breathing on his own. The bad is that he is—" the cab entered a dead range and Rory lost the call. _"What's the bad news?" _she wondered.


	4. Purely Amature

Rory reached the hospital in record time. She dashed into the emergency room. "Jess Mariano?" she asked the nurse shakily. "Are you related?" the nurse asked. "I'm his girlfriend, and his parents live in Connecticut. They don't know this happened." The nurse nodded. "Come with me, then, Miss…."

"Rory Gilmore." Rory supplied. "Well, Rory, your Jess is in pretty bad shape. Were you called with his status before?" the nurse asked on the way to the I.C.U. "Yes," Rory said, "but I lost the call. All I learned was that he was breathing on his own."

They reached the I.C.U. and entered one of the rooms. Jess lay on the bed with his arms straight at his sides. "Well," the nurse said, "Jess here is comatose." All the blood rushed from Rory's brain and rushed back too quickly. She staggered, and the nurse seated her in a chair next to the bed. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked. Rory nodded numbly. She couldn't believe it. Jess was in a coma!

Rory was downing her fifth cup of coffee when Loralei, Luke, T.J. and Liz came into the I.C.U. area. Luke passed Loralei off as Jess's aunt (they were engaged, after all!) and they were all admitted. "That can't be good." Luke thought. "When my dad died, they let us all in his room at once."

Rory collapsed into Loralei's arms and began to cry. This was the first time since Jess had been hit that she had cried. She laid her head on Loralei's shoulder. "Mommy, it was all my fault!" she sobbed. "Jess-s was g-going to get me coff-ee when he was hit. I-it's all my fault!"

"Ror," Loralei said calmly, "do you need more coffee?" Rory shook her head. "I've had six already." Loralei smiled wryly. "Six? That's purely amature. When your grandfather was in the hospital, I had ten in three hours." Rory tried to smile, but couldn't. "I promised him I would quit!" she began to sob again. "Rory, go ahead. Cry me a river, okay?" Loralei said. "You don't look like Justin Timberlake." Rory argued softly. Loralei smiled. "That's my girl."


	5. A Conversation

It was late that night. Everyone but Rory had left, and she was wide awake. "They say that people in comas can hear whoever is talking to them, so I'll give it a shot. I am going to tell you this right now—you can't die. You just can't. You're only twenty-two years old! You have your whole life before you, ready to be lived! You can't give up!"

Suddenly Rory felt a warm presence in the room. **"Rory…" **a voice materialized, but no one was in the room. "Who is this, God?" Rory whispered. She had been told by Christians she knew that sometimes God talked to people that were really lost. **"Rory, you know my voice already. I will tell you this now—Jess Mariano will live, but you have to trust that it will come to pass. There will be many trials on the road ahead, many hours and even days of simply waiting. You must not lose hope. Do you understand?" **Rory nodded. "Yes, God. I understand." As quickly as it had come, the presence was gone.

Rory told Jess about her conversation with God. "And God told me that it would be hard, but that you would live. We have to trust God on this one, Jess. We have to."

Rory curled up in the chair, and finally had the peace of mind that she could go to sleep. She slept into the early morning. There was no change with Jess, which was better than him worsening, but not as good as him getting better. Rory cleared the doubts out of her mind. "Have to trust." Rory was determined that it had really been God talking to her, and she needed to listen to Him.

She heard the beeping of the heart machine, and it comforted her that it was still going strong. Suddenly, it grew erratic, and then slowed alarmingly. She pushed the nurse call button, and then rushed out into the hallway. "Nurse!" she yelled, not heeding that she was in the I.C.U. "Jess Mariano needs help!"


	6. The Largest Starbucks You Can Imagine

Rory sat in the chair next to Jess's bed. Everything was okay now. Jess was stable, but still comatose. She watched him intently, searching, hoping, praying for the slightest sign of him waking up. She had been told by the doctor that if she saw a finger move or his foot twitch, it could mean he was waking up and it could mean that he was just moving around reflexively.

"Jess, you have to wake up!" Rory pleaded. "You have to!" She froze when she saw him move his head slightly. His eyes fluttered open and then closed again in pain. Rory pressed the nurse call button. The nurse was there instantly. "Oh, I'll get the doctor!" the nurse gasped excitedly. 

Moments later, the doctor came into Jess's small room. "Hello, Jesse." the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Rawlings and this is Nurse Grayson. We've been caring for you for the past week or so." Jess went stiff all of a sudden. His eyes were open, but he asked, "Is there anyone else in here?"

"Yes, Jess Mariano. He needs some tests to be done. I'll send him down right away." the doctor said into the phone. "Jess, we usually wait a few days to let the patient recover some, but you need these tests done right away. Patients in your situation can regain sight over time, but we're checking just to make sure."

Rory was sitting in the chair next to the bed again when Jess asked the question that had yet to be answered. "Is there anyone else in here?" Rory started to cry, and his ears identified her at once. "Rory?" he said softly. "I'm right here, Jess." she said. "Do you remember me?"

"Do you still want the largest Starbucks you can imagine?" he asked, recalling what had happened prior to the accident. "All I want is for you to get better." she asked. "And not losing your memory is a step in the right direction."

"Jess, we're going to take you for some tests, okay?" the doctor informed him.

"Yeah, Doc." Jess responded, his eyes not leaving Rory's faint silhouette. 

Hours later, Jess was returned to his room. "Ms. Gilmore, we need the family here to give you all the news together. Earlier they were supposed to be called but it did not go through. Could you call them?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes, Jess is awake, but has some residual damage to his eyes. He has severed most of his optical cord." the doctor told Liz, T.J., Luke, Loralei, and Rory later. "What does that mean?" Liz asked.

"It means," the doctor said sadly, "That there is a strong possibility that Jess will be blind for the rest of his life." 


	7. Only One Cup

(A/N) I just noticed now that I haven't put a disclaimer on this story at all (oops!) so I don't own Gilmore Girls (though I wish I did). Okay? Now on with the story!

"Now, you can go and see Jess. He already knows. He's in his room." Doctor Rawlings continued. The group was still reeling from the news that Jess was blind. "I know I've spent the most time with him," Rory said, "but can I have a moment alone with him?"

All of the adults nodded. They sat down in the family room in the I.C.U., still stunned by the tragic news. "Is there anything that can be done?" Liz asked the doctor, and they began to talk about the possibilities.

Rory moved mechanically down the hallway to Jess's room. "Hi, Jess." She greeted him. She now saw as he was sitting up that his face had stitches in it. Jess's arm, which had been beneath the sheets before now, was sporting a wrist brace. "My ribs got banged up, too." Jess said softly.

"Rory," Jess said after a moment of silence, "would you do me a favor?"

Rory nodded. "Anything, Jess."

Jess shifted slightly, trying not to disturb his I.V. line. "Would you kiss me?"

"Wouldn't it hurt your stitches?" she asked, only concerned for Jess.

"Nah, I'm a tough cookie. I need this, Rory."

Rory nodded, and leaned over. She kissed him gently on the lips and the kiss deepened. After what seemed like only a second, Rory broke away. "You need your rest." Rory whispered. "Aw, Mom!" Jess teased. "At least your sense of humor isn't broken." Rory pointed out. "I'm going to get coffee."

"How many cups have you had today?"

"One." Rory was telling the truth. "And Luke will swear to that."

"Wow. The java junkie is actually quitting! The world is coming to an end!" Jess joked. "Liz and T.J. want to see you. Are you up to visitors?" she asked, changing the subject smoothly. "Yeah, I guess. Did Luke and Loralei come, too?"

"Indeed they did. They want to see you after Liz and T.J. do."

"Send them in."

"Yes, Your Highness." Rory teased.

"Hi, baby!" Liz came into the room after Rory left. "The doctor told me that maybe you can have a surgery to repair the severed optical cord!"


	8. No Surgery?

Jess shook his head. "No, Mom."

Liz was shell shocked. "What do you mean, 'no'? The doctors just told me that it was possible!"

Jess shook his head again. "I mean that I refuse to have the surgery, even if there is one."

"Why, Jess?" Liz was baffled. "You want to be blind?"

"No," Jess said, "I would love not to be blind, but the operation is too risky. They could accidentally tear the rest of the cord and I would live the rest of my life in complete darkness instead of semidarkness."

Liz could see that he had a point. Anyway, if he made up his mind, she couldn't order him to have the surgery; he was over 21. "I guess you have a point," she admitted.

"We won't say a word to Rory about all of this." Jess instructed. Liz nodded, and then realized that Jess couldn't see the reflexive movement. "Okay." Liz agreed.

Rory returned, excited. "Guess what?" she asked Jess. "What?" he asked, smiling. He loved Rory so much! "The doctors just told me that you were considering a surgery that could get your sight back! Are you going to do it?"

The smile faded from Jess's face. He closed his cloudy eyes and summoned every bit of courage he had, then said calmly and quietly, "No."

"What?" Rory almost exploded. "Why?"

He explained and she burst into tears and left. "Mom, can you go after her?" Jess asked Liz. "Of course, baby!" Liz replied, chasing after Rory.


	9. A Blind Boyfriend

Liz found Rory sitting in the room reserved for loved ones of patients in the I.C.U. "Rory, sweetpea." Liz crossed the room to Rory and enveloped her in a hug. "You're not mad at Jess because he's choosing not to have the surgery, are you?" Liz asked.

Rory shook her head. "I think he's totally right in refusing the surgery. I'm just sad that he'll live the rest of his life without being able to see anything or rely on only himself." Liz's heart went out to Rory. She wasn't angry or bitter; she was simply heartbroken. "Can we go back to Jess's room?" Liz ventured. Rory nodded. 

Liz led Rory back to Jess's room. "You're mad at me, right?" Jess guessed. "No," Rory shook her head, "I'm not mad at you, Jess. I think you're right refusing the surgery. It is too risky. I-I'm just sad that you can't see what a beautiful day it is outside." 

Jess scooted painfully to one side of his bed. "C'mere." he told Rory. She obliged and Liz took the hint, saying she had to go find Luke, Loralei, and T.J. 

Rory laid down next to Jess on the bed. "I love you, Rory." Jess began, "I love you, but I can't burden you with having me as your boyfriend." Rory was, to say the least, shocked. "What?" she asked incredulously. "I don't want to weigh you down, Rory. You're going to become the best newspaper editor in Hartford, and you'll have a blind boyfriend weighing you down."

"Jess, don't talk like that. We're together, and we'll stay that way." Rory insisted.

"Rory, I love you, but I have to set you free. I don't want you to spend your days here in the hospital, waiting for me to go home. I want you to get out there and live your life."

Rory was hurt immensely. "Okay." she agreed woodenly. 


	10. We're Losing Him

In the days that followed, Rory obeyed Jess's wishes and stayed away from the hospital. She and Loralei returned to Stars Hollow. Everyone there, though they had disliked Jess even before he came to Stars Hollow, showed concern for him on Rory's behalf. "Such a shame, him bein' blind." Babbette whispered to Loralei one day at the diner. She and Cesar were running the diner in Luke's absence. Luke was still in Philadelphia, comforting Liz and T.J. and keeping them as sane as possible.

Weeks after returning home, Rory returned to work in Hartford. Her boss noticed right away that Rory wasn't herself. She was distant and her work didn't have it's usual snap to it. Her opinion piece about the current administration was a disaster. "Rory," her boss spoke gently, "do you need to tell me something?" Rory shook her head, and her boss gave her a look. Rory nodded. "My boyfriend was the victim of a hit and run accident in Philadelphia a month and a half ago. He's just been moved to the normal wing of the hospital. He went blind and doesn't ever want to talk to me again." she spilled out the whole story. "I'm so sorry that I'm not doing my job here very well, sir." Rory apologized.

"Well, I don't usually let someone slide because of a personal issue, but this is different. Do you need me to do anything for you, Rory?"

"No. I'll try harder to do a good job." Rory promised, returning to her desk. 

A few minutes later, an anxious Loralei appeared at Rory's desk. "Hon," she adressed Rory, "You have to come with me." 

Ten minutes later, Rory and Loralei were in Loralei's Jeep and Loralei was following the highway signs to Philadelphia. "Mom, what's wrong?" Rory demanded. Loralei looked Rory straight in the eye. "We're losing Jess." 


	11. I Don't Want You Here!

"Losing Jess?" Rory repeated. Loralei nodded. "Apparently, Jess started to slide downhill after we left and he made Luke, Liz, and T.J. swear not to tell us. Luke finally called me an hour ago and spilled the beans. Jess sustained internal injuries from the accident that were reruptured when they moved him to the regular part of the hospital. He's back in the I.C.U. and hanging on by a thread. Luke told me to get you down there. He believes that you're the only one Jess really needs to see, even if he's still denying it."

Tears formed behind Rory's eyes. "Please, God, if You're there, please let me get there in time."

"Rory," Rory heard a gentle voice. "I promised you that Jess would not die. Do you have so little faith?"

"I know, God, but I can't bring myself to believe." Rory thought.

"Jesse David Mariano was named after two of the greatest men in My Book. He will not die; his time has not yet come."

Rory felt comforted by this as she and Loralei sped towards Philadelphia. Rory fell into a restful sleep and only woke when Loralei shook her awake. "We're here." Loralei whispered. 

Rory rushed to the I.C.U. She didn't need to give ID; everyone already knew her well. "Luke!" Rory gasped as she came into Jess's room. "Rory! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're here." Liz hugged her tight. "Luke went to get some coffee for your arrival."

Jess lay frighteningly still in his bed. He went rigid when he heard Rory's voice. "I don't want Rory in here!" he said through gritted teeth. "Jess..." Rory touched her hand to his, but he slapped it away. "I don't want you to remember me like this, Rory." he growled. "Stop talking like you're going to die, because I know you're not going to!" she demanded. She touched his hand again and this time he struck out wildly. He caught her on the cheek. "Accept it, Rory! I'm dying, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" he yelled. Rory's eyes filled with tears. "You're right--" she said, "I don't want to remember you like this, either." And she walked out of the room, out of the hospital, hailed a cab to the corners of 20th and Callowhill, sat down on the sidewalk, and cried her heart out. 


	12. God Exists!

"Ror?" Loralei touched Rory's shoulder gently. Rory was curled up on the sidewalk. "Ror?" Loralei tried again. "Mom, I just want to be by myself." Rory insisted. Loralei nodded sympathetically. "Sweetie, Jess didn't mean that! He just doesn't want to scare you or be a burden!"

"Mom, I've been having conversations with Someone Who can guarantee that Jess will live." Rory confided. Loralei was confused. "Who?" she asked.

"I've been having conversations with God."

"Rory, be serious. You think God exists?" Loralei had heard all of the fanatics in the 70's and 80's that said the end of the world was at hand. She had attended a Catholic school for a year or two. Emily and Richard had put an appearance in church at Christmas and Easter occasionally when Loralei was growing up, and the one thing that Loralei remembered about going to church was that she had to get dressed up and sit ramrod straight in the pew with her parents for two hours. She vowed when she was thirteen and Emily and Richard deemed it a waste of time, that she would never set foot in a church again. And she hadn't.

"Yes, I know God exists. He talked to me!" Rory insisted.

"Rory, you are the most brilliant young woman in the universe. But I draw the line at God existing. If He exists, why did he let this happen to Jess? Sure, Jess has made mistakes, but who hasn't? Why did God choose to smite Jess?"

"I don't know. I guess so He could show me and in turn you that He exists!"

"Come back to the hospital."

"Jess doesn't want me there."

"He does so. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And they set off for the hospital in the Jeep.


	13. I've Been Here Every Day

Once they were at the hospital, Loralei went ahead of Rory into the room. "Do you still not want to have Rory in here?" Loralei asked Jess gently. Jess shook his head slightly and winced as a wave of pain washed over him. "No," he managed. "I don't want her to see me like this."

"Why?" Loralei posed the question. "She doesn't need to see anyone in pain." Jess stated simply. The doctor entered just then, and Rory stepped into the room with him. "Well," the doctor said, "Jess is still in pain from the internal injuries, but they're almost all healed. When they heal fully, he can be moved to the normal floor and begin physical therapy. How does that sound, Jess?"

Jess didn't respond at first. "Sounds good, doc." he finally managed.

"How long might that take?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I think he'll be out on the floor in two weeks if nothing ruptures."

Two weeks later, Jess was indeed out on the normal floor. He could see faint shapes, but that was it. He began physical therapy, and began learning how to live in darkness.

Rory had been in his room every day since he was moved. She was absolutely silent, and stayed far enough away from Jess that he couldn't make out her silhouette.

Two weeks after the move was made, Loralei again asked Jess, "Do you want to see Rory?" This time he said yes. Rory's heart was doing flips. "Jess?" her voice cracked. "Rory? You're already here?" Jess's voice had a hard edge to it now. He didn't like to be lied to.

"Yes. I've been here every day since you were moved to the regular floor."

"Rory, I told you I didn't want you to see me like this!"

"I wanted to. You know why? Because I love you!" Rory stormed out of the room. Jess yearned to follow her and apologize. He began to cry, and poked himself in the eye when he tried to brush the tears away. Loralei offered him a tissue and helped him dry his tears. He began to yell for Rory, and while Loralei went to find Rory, Luke called the nurse and she gave Jess a sedative. If he got too worked up, he could injure himself again. "Rory…." Jess whispered as the sedative worked its magic. "I'm sorry…."


	14. He Wants To Say He's Sorry

Rory sat in the emergency room waiting area. She wanted to be far away from Jess, but it was too hot to go to the car; it was locked and Loralei had the keys. Tears stained her cheeks. It had been almost an hour since she left Jess's room. She didn't have any tears left to cry.

"Rory?" Loralei asked gently, sitting next to Rory. It had taken Loralei an hour to find Rory. "Rory, Jess wants to see you."

"Why?" Rory was angry at Jess. She didn't want to see him.

"Because he wants to apologize, sweetie. He wants to say he's sorry."

Rory turned away from Loralei. "I can hold a grudge." Rory told her mother.

Loralei grinned. "No you can't! You so can't!"

"Yes, I can." Rory maintained.

"While we're debating this, we're going to walk upstairs to a particular 22-year-old's room and the patient in there is going to apologize."

"Fine." Rory gave in.

"Told you so!" Loralei crowed.

"Oh, will you be quiet?"

Meanwhile, Jess was upright in his bed. He hadn't said a word since Rory left. He let his eyes wander around the room, guessing what shapes were. "Chair, Luke, Liz, T.J., chair, light, television," he thought to himself. He heard footsteps and his heart started to do flips when he made out Rory's silhouette. "Rory?" he whispered.

"Yes?" Rory asked, sitting on the side of his bed.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes. Now hold still." Rory responded. Jess was confused, but he held still, and a moment later, he felt Rory's rosebud lips meet his. He kissed her back, wanting this moment to go on forever.


	15. I Thought I Withdrew

Rory's lips broke away from his when she felt her cell phone vibrating. "Just a second, I swear!" she promised Jess. She pressed 'talk' and was less than surprised when she discovered it was her guidance counselor at Drexel. "Hello, Ms. Gilmore." the counselor did not sound happy.

"Um, hi."

"My records show that you have not turned up to classes for quite a few months--almost three and a half, to be precise."

"Yes, well, I thought I talked to the admissions department and I withdrew. You see, my boyfriend was in a car accident then and I have been kind of preoccupied, Ms. Hammond. I'm sorry, I thought I called you and left a message."

"I have called you repeatedly and left several messages, Ms. Gilmore. You are currently enrolled in Drexel University. I am sorry about your boyfriend. Is there something I can do?"

Rory thanked God for such an understanding guidance counselor. "Uh, is there any way the money for these classes can be transferred to the next session? I swear I won't miss a class."

"I'll see about that, Ms. Gilmore. Please tell your boyfriend I hope he gets better soon."

"Thank you so much!" Rory hung up and turned her attention back to Jess. "What was that about?" he asked.

"My guidance counselor at Drexel." Rory went on to tell him the whole story.

"Rory, I told you to get back to your life." Jess said flatly.

"Well, I thought I quit school, but apparently I didn't. I was working back at the paper for a while, until my boss told me to get my life back together before thinking about coming back to work."

"It's late and you have to sort out your school situation in the morning; you should go home." Jess said. 

"Trying to get rid of me?" Rory teased.

"It's for your own good!" Jess insisted, smiling.

"You're for my own good." Rory shot back. 

"Go!" Jess insisted.

"I'm going!"

"Now!"

"I love you!"

"Love you too."

Rory walked out of the room, down to the family area, and curled up on a chair. She didn't want to go back home, or to Jess's apartment, though she had the key. She preferred a chair in the family waiting room. "I'm glad Jess isn't mad at me anymore." she thought contentedly before drifting off to sleep. 


	16. Everyone Will Stare!

The next afternoon, Rory returned to Jess's room. "I'm all sorted out. I'll attend fall courses at Drexel and my tuition will be transferred." she announced.

"Rory, that's great!" Jess genuinely sounded excited. "I have good news, too."

"What is it?"

"The doctor's going to bust me out of here in two weeks!"

"That's great!" Rory tried to sound excited, but she was worried.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked her.

"I'm just...it's just that, well, I'm worried about you, Jess. It was pretty scary these past months watching you struggle. Is the doctor sure you are ready?"

"Yes. Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine!" Jess insisted. "My legs are working fine, my ribs are fine, my insides are even better, my arm is healed." Jess counted the things that had healed in the past three and a half months. "I've learned how to walk and to take care of myself again." he added.

"Okay." Rory said. "Thanks, Jess."

"For what?"

"For reassuring me."

Two weeks later, after grueling physical therapy, Jess exited the hospital in a wheelchair. "Hospital rules." Rory reminded him. As soon as they got outside, he stood up. He couldn't believe it--he was actually standing! Rory returned the wheelchair and helped Jess into the passenger seat of her sedan. She followed the directions Luke had given her and they ended up at Suburban train station. "We're meeting Liz, T.J., Luke, and Loralei here." Rory explained. "Luke didn't say why."

Rory spotted them from a ways off. "Okay, Jess," she said, "they're coming this way."

Liz spotted Rory and Jess and ran to meet them, sweeping Jess into her arms. "Oh, baby, Jess." she hugged him hard. "Mom," Jess said in a low voice, "don't make a scene!" Liz released him and hugged Rory instead.

"Why are we here?" Rory asked. 

"We figured that we would meet here, because it is big and it has one of the only Church's Chicken in Philadelhia inside. After we order, we can take the food above ground to LOVE Park and then go to the Franklin Institute. We may as well see Philadelphia before going home." Luke explained.

"No." Jess said flatly. "I'm not going out in public like that. Not to the Franklin Institute."

"Why?" Loralei wanted to know. "They have all sorts of neat exhibits there, ones you can touch and feel." Luke inwardly groaned. He loved Loralei, very much, but she had a knack for putting her foot in her lovely mouth. 

"No." Jess refused. "I'll go to LOVE Park, but not to the Institute."

"Why not?" Loralei pressed.

"Because in LOVE Park it is an open space and people won't look at me and say, 'Oh how sad; that guy is blind!' In the Institute, it's too closed in. People will stare at me. They'll think that it's horrible how I'm blind and they'll stare at me. Even though I won't see it, I'll feel it. Even other patients stared at me--in the hospital. If that happens in the hospital, what will happen in the real world?" Jess almost exploded, remembering just in time that he was in public and he didn't need to give Suburban Station something to stare at.

"We'll drop you and Rory at your apartment then, Jess, and Liz, Loralei, T.J., and I will go back to Stars Hollow. We'll call in a couple of days to see how things are. How does that sound?" Luke proposed.

"It sounds fine." Jess said, feeling for Rory's arm and looping his through hers. 


	17. A Proposal

"Jess?" Rory asked softly once they were alone in his apartment. "I know this has been hard on you. It's been hard on all of us. But don't shut us out--especially me."

"I promise I won't shut you out, Rory." Jess said, only to placate her.

"Do you mean it?" Rory cocked her head at Jess.

"Yes." he answered after a moment, truthfully.

After another moment, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Rory. "I have a question, and you have to answer me honestly."

"Okay." Rory agreed. 

"Rory, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The world spun for a split second in front of Rory. "Yes." she answered instantly from the depths of her heart.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she grinned at Jess.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring with me." Jess apologized.

"When Max proposed to my mom, he proposed over the phone. I think this is more than acceptable." Rory laughed.

Jess laughed, too. "He proposed over the phone?"

"Yep. I swear he did."

"I think in person is much better."

"Me too." 


	18. Don't Call Me Babe Anymore!

Jess was tired from the exertion of the day and decided to go to bed early. Rory worried for a moment, and then realized that he had been almost bedridden for nearly four months. He would be okay going to bed at seven o' clock. She called Loralei.

Loralei answered on the first ring, anxious to see if Jess was okay. "Hey, babe." she greeted Rory.

"You may not want to call me that anymore, Mom."

"Huh?" Loralei was definitely interested. She motioned Luke into the living room from the kitchen and ut Rory on speakerphone. "Why not?" Loralei had been calling Rory "babe" since before Rory could remember.

"Um, I think 'Mrs. Mariano' would be better than 'babe' at this point." Rory said very seriously.

It took a moment for Luke and Loralei to figure it out, but then Loralei did and she shrieked. "Mom!" Rory rebuked Loralei. "Jess is asleep in the next room. Please, be quieter?" Loralei sobered instantly. "How is he?" she asked.

"Better, I guess. The day was a bit exerting, so he decided to turn in early."

"Sounds good. How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, I guess. How are Liz and T.J. doing?"

"Um, I think Liz was a little upset that Jess was having a pity party for himself today, but T.J. cheered her up right away. They're fine." Loralei said.

"How's Luke?" Rory was a little concerned for Luke, because the Franklin Institute and Suburban Station was his idea. In the end, they had just ordered Church's Chicken and dropped Rory and Jess at Jess's apartment.

"I'm fine, Rory." Luke said before Rory could invent some inane story about how he was heartbroken that Jess had nixed his brilliant idea. "Thanks for asking." he added.

"I have to go," Rory said. "I just had to tell you."

"Can I tell Miss Patty?"

"Um, Jess and I will be up in a few days, so can you keep it to yourselves? I'd rather tell it to the whole town at the town meeting on Friday."

"Ooh, I like how you think!" Loralei exclaimed. "I will keep my lips zipped. And Luke's."

Rory did not want to know what Loralei meant by that, so she simply said, "Bye!" and hung up.

"Wow..." Loralei exclaimed softly after they hung up. "My baby's getting married!" 


	19. A Miracle Straight From Heaven

Rory and Jess were in her sedan headed towards Stars Hollow three days later. Jess had slept almost the whole way. He still tired easily, and Rory didn't blame him. She drove in silence, occasionally glancing over to Jess. She was glancing over to him when a rabbit ran into the path of the car. Rory swerved just in time, running her car into the curb on the street. The harsh impact jolted both Rory and Jess forward, Jess waking. He blinked a couple of times as Rory pulled back onto the road. "Pinch me." he said to Rory quietly, as if trying not to disturb a sleeping baby. Rory obligingly pinched him on the arm and a smile spread across his face. "I'm not dreaming!" he exclaimed.

"Why would you be dreaming?" Rory asked.

"Because I can see!"

"What?" Rory pulled over to the side of the road and looked Jess right in the eyes. The cloudy appearance was gone from his eyes. "What am I doing?" Rory asked, doing a perfect imitation of Munch's Scream. Jess laughed. "You're screaming, Edward Munch's style!" he declared.

"Oh my gosh, Jess! You can really see!" Rory almost did scream. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed for a full four minutes. "We've got to get to the meeting!" Rory exclaimed. "Taylor's going to flip if we're late!" Jess laughed. "Is Taylor really that important?" he asked, curious why she was freaking over his uncle's least favorite person. "No, but he gets really upset and once he threw the troubadour out of a meeting for being late." she told him. They kissed once more.

Rory pulled back onto the road, and they were at Miss Patty's studio in fifteen minutes, Rory and Jess both smiling the whole way.

As Jess got out of the car, Liz ran up to him to help. He grinned. "Hi Mom!" he greeted her and gave her a bear hug. She looked surprised. "Hi, baby!" He looked at her, cocked his head, and asked, "Are those the jade earrings I gave you for your birthday last year?" Liz's eyes widened. "Yes! What happened? You can see!"

In the meeting, old business was quickly cleared away. "Any new business?" Taylor asked. Rory and Jess stood. "Two things--" Rory announced. "Jess can see, and soon I'll be Mrs. Jess Mariano!" The room exploded with congratulations. Taylor tried to call the meeting to order, but it was useless. He adjourned the meeting. Everyone was hugging Rory and even Jess. "It's a miracle, huh, sugar?" Babette squeezed Rory tight. "Yes." she said happily. "A miracle straight from heaven!"

This is a shout out to vaguelygouged, who pointed out in a review that she wouldn't keep driving right away, as it was in the original draft. Thanks, vaguelygouged--that simply didn't occur to me. 


	20. Christmas Eve

After that, time seemed to fly. Emily was not overly excited that Rory was marrying Jess instead of Logan, but she was supportive when she learned about his book and then his four month struggle with blindness. She told Loralei one day on the phone that even though Loralei was intent on keeping her out of helping with Loralei's May wedding, she couldn't shut her out of helping Rory with her July wedding.

Rory and Jess had picked July so it would be after Rory's graduation from Drexel and after Luke and Loralei's wedding. It also gave Rory plenty of time to have the preparations perfect. Loralei didn't care if everything wasn't perfect for her wedding, but Rory would.

The town meeting had been on Friday, December 8. This meant that Rory had five months to make up the credits she had missed and seven to prepare the wedding. She grinned as she walked into her journalism class on the eleventh. She was marrying Jess in seven months!

Two weeks later, Rory and Jess were back in Stars Hollow for Christmas. Rory insisted that they attend the midnight service at the church two towns over, since Stars Hollow didn't have a midnight Christmas Eve service. Rory felt closer to God than ever, and thanked him with tears in her eyes for giving Jess the best Christmas present ever—his sight back.

After the service, Jess went ahead to warm up Rory's car while Luke and Loralei went back to Stars Hollow to make sure all presents were present under the tree. Rory stayed behind in the church to talk to the pastor. "Um, I don't know how to do this," Rory admitted, "but God talked to me when my fiancé was in the hospital. Does God usually talk to people?"

"Well," Pastor Chris said, "sometimes He does."

"I've talked to Him and I prayed for my fiancé. He was blind for four months after a hit and run accident in Philadelphia, and two weeks ago, he regained his sight. I've heard about people getting saved, and from the sermon tonight, I know I'm ready, but I don't know how to pray like that." Rory spilled out.

"Repeat after me," Pastor Chris instructed. Rory nodded.

"Dear Lord, I know I have sinned, and that the wages of sin is death. But Your gift to me is eternal life through Christ Jesus Your son. I believe that you died on the cross for my sins and I want you to come into my heart to stay."

Rory repeated the prayer, then opened her eyes. "I don't feel different." Rory told Pastor Chris. "Not many people do right away, but you'll see God working in your life." Pastor Chris said. "Do you have a Bible?" Rory shook her head. "No."

"Would you like one?"

"Yes."

"Here." Pastor Chris went a low bookshelf at the front of the church. "I recommend reading Genesis and Luke first." Pastor Chris added. Rory nodded and walked out of the church and into the cold, Bible in hand. She sat in the passenger seat, traces of tears still on her cheeks. "Is everything okay?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Rory nodded. "I gave my heart to Jesus tonight. Everything's perfect!"

"Wait, you did what?"

"I gave my heart to Jesus after the sermon tonight—and He has washed me whiter than snow."

"Rory, I thought you thought Christians were a bunch of end-of-the-world freaks." Jess didn't understand—this was all so sudden.

"Not anymore, Jess. Did Jesus speak to you through the sermon tonight?" Rory asked.

"Sort of, I guess. I thanked Whoever is in heaven that I got my sight back."

"Are you ready to give your heart to Him?" Rory pressed.

"Not quite."

"Okay." Rory accepted that, and began praying for Jess right away.

This is a personal shout out to my pastor, Pastor Chris. He is a very cool pastor and I enjoy his teaching!


	21. A Few Months Later

For the next few months, Rory prayed for Jess constantly and attended the church in Woodbridge. Jess went too, and he realized that this was the real deal. On May 6, 2007, Jess was saved during Sunday morning church service. Luke and Loralei were married on May 12, and trouble blew into town the following Monday. Logan was back.

"Rory?" he approached her in an aisle in Doose's market, where she was collecting junk food for the movie marathon/sleepover she had planned for that night with Lane and newly-married (to Doyle) Paris. "Oh my gosh! Logan; you're back!" she said, resisting the urge to hug him. "Hey, Ace! How's my girl?" he grinned.

"Why hello, Mr. Huntzberger. Welcome back." Jess came up behind Rory and she wrapped his arm around her waist. Logan took a step closer. "Rory?" he questioned in a tight voice.

"Didn't you get my message last July?" she asked, afraid that he had never listened to the voicemail. "Yes," he said tersely, "I did. What was all that stuff you said about breaking up? And why is Jess's arm around your waist?"

"Well, Logan, I was serious about breaking up. I severed all ties to you last summer. I'm marrying Jess in two months." Rory explained calmly. Logan tried to remain calm, but couldn't.

"What are you talking about, Rory? I called you and left messages, I emailed you and got the emails sent back. Was the long-distance thing too much for you?"

"No. I just realized what a jerk you had been for that whole year. You convinced me to quit school, the boat-stealing was a stupid Life and Death Brigade stunt, and you basically mocked Jess in front of his face that night at the restaurant, and then when he left because I was being a jerk, you abandoned me with hardly enough money for the cab home!"

"Rory—"

Rory wasn't finished. "And then, you cheated on me, stalked me with coffee, and persuaded me to believe that everything was fine when it wasn't. Please just leave before my mother walks in here and tears you limb from limb. I'm sure Luke could be of assistance, too!" That wasn't quite true, because Loralei and Luke were not due home until that night, but Logan didn't need to know that.

"You know what? This isn't the last you'll hear of me!" Logan roared, then went out the door, slamming it so hard it shook the entire store.


	22. Graduation!

"Jess," Rory admitted, "I'm worried about what Logan can do. He has money and his father has power and hates me." Jess quieted her with a quick kiss. "Don't worry about Logan." he told Rory. "Okay." Rory agreed. "Not thinking about him…not thinking about him….thinking about him. I can't stop." Jess cocked his head at Rory. "Trust, Rory. Trust me, trust God."

Two weeks later, Rory graduated with honors from Drexel University. Loralei snapped what seemed like a million pictures and Luke just stood by and smiled. Emily and Richard were proud as peacocks. "Can we steal away Rory for the weekend, Jess?" Emily asked. "Sure," Jess nodded. "I have to make headway on my book this weekend anyway." Emily and Richard left with Rory.

Jess helped break down the stage, then went to the bathroom to wash his hands. "Ah, Jess Mariano, is it?" Logan's cold voice penetrated Jess and he fought the urge to hammer Logan like a nail. "Or is it _jerk _Mariano?" Logan continued. The bathroom was empty, and it was Sunday afternoon. Few, if any people would be in that part of the building.

"I don't want to fight, Huntzberger."

"Oh, I think you do, Jess."

Logan struck first. Jess hardened his abs against the blows, but it still hurt immensely. He endured four painful minutes of blows, but after Logan kneed him where it would hurt only a guy, he retaliated. His fist was just connecting with Logan's jaw when the door opened and the security guard walked in. "What is going on here?" he stepped between Jess and Logan. Jess instantly wished he had gone for something that wouldn't bruise so easily.

Late Sunday evening, Rory got a call on her cell phone. She was in her grandparents' hotel suite after dinner when she got the call. "Rory, it's Jess." Jess didn't sound like himself. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"Rory, you're my one call."

"Oh my word, Jess! What happened?"

"Well, Logan attacked me in a deserted bathroom at Drexel, the security guard walked in on me punching Logan in the jaw, and now I'm in jail."

"Oh my word, I'll be right there—where are you?"

Jess gave her the address and she pulled on her coat. "Where are you going?" Emily asked. "Jess was attacked by Logan and he's the one in jail." Richard snatched his coat from the closet and pulled out his cell phone. "Charlie Davenport." Richard mouthed the name of his friend who was an attorney. Rory nodded. "I'll drive." Richard offered, and Rory told him how to get there.


	23. The Trial

Richard obeyed every traffic law by the skin of his teeth, but they were at the jail within twenty minutes. Charlie Davenport met them there. "We're here to see Jesse Mariano." Charlie told the warden. He nodded and they saw Jess on the other side of the glass within a few minutes. The only clue to his being beat up was that he was limping from when Logan kneed him. He dropped into the chair and picked up the phone. "Hi." Jess said curtly. "Hey, are you okay?" Rory asked. 

"Well, I'm not exactly feeling awesome; I was beat up, you know." Jess said sarcastically. Rory bit her tongue, but thought a quick prayer for Jess to have patience. "Hang in there, Jesse." Charlie Davenport said confidently. "We'll get you out of here."

Two weeks later, Jess got a hearing, and four weeks after the incident, he was brought to court on the charge of battery and assault against Logan Huntzberger. "Trust Logan not to settle this out of court." Rory muttered. 

"Hi, Rory." Logan greeted her as if they were old friends. 

"Get away from me, Logan!" she warned him in a low voice. She didn't want to cause a scene. "Rory," Logan whispered in her ear, "I will cancel this whole thing now if you will break your engagement with Jess and get back together with me."

"No!" she said a little loudly. "I would rather visit Jess in jail every day than to break my engagement to him and get 'back together' with you!"

"Rory, let's not make a scene." Logan chided.

"Oh, I'm the one making the scene?"

"Yes, you are, Rory."

Rory walked away. Logan took a seat on the prosecuting side. Jess was brought in and seated on the defense side. He was handcuffed, and Rory's heart shattered when she saw that. She figured he had been handcuffed because the charges were battery and assault. 

Hours later, Rory was called to the stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"Yes."

"Please take the stand."

Rory's palms were sweaty and she didn't remember being this nervous since her first day at Chilton seven years before. "Has Jesse Mariano ever exhibited violence, brawling, etcetera that you have witnessed?" the prosecuting attorney questioned. 

"Once."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Yes. We were at a party at a peer's house my senior year in high school. Jess was my boyfriend at the time, and my previous boyfriend, Dean Forester, was there. Jess and I had a disagreement, and I left in tears. Dean saw me in tears, and sucker-punched Jess. Jess defended himself, and it was broken up when the police arrived and told everyone there to go home."

"Would you elaborate on the disagreement you and Mr. Mariano had?"

"No, that is private."

"Mr. Mariano only exhibited violence once that you witnessed. Were there other times that you heard about?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Is it possible?"

"I don't think so. It was six years ago; I don't remember everything I ever hear."

"Objection! Hearsay and badgering the witness!" Charlie Davenport called out.

"Sustained." the judge nodded. "Proceed, Counselor." she nodded to the prosecuting attorney.

"One year ago, Mr. Huntzberger was your boyfriend, is that correct?"

"Yes, one year and a month."

"Was he ever violent around you? Did he ever harm you?"

"To answer the first question, I don't think he was ever violent around me; he was too inebriated to be more than docile many times. He was never physically violent, but he has a quick temper, and he got into arguments a lot. To answer the second question, do you mean physically, verbally, or mentally?"

"All of them."

"He never harmed me physically, but he used harsh words many times."

"An instance?"

"Logan was supposed to be out of town on business with his father one weekend, and Jess was in town. He came to see me at my grandparents' house and we made plans for dinner. We were about to leave when Logan showed up, home early from the business trip. He invited himself along for dinner. We went to the restaurant, where Logan drank copious amounts of beer. He then proceeded to belittle Jess as a writer and mock Jess's recent book. Jess, obviously, was uncomfortable and he and I stepped outside for a moment. He told me that I should have been in school, which Logan convinced me to quit, and he told me that I should dump Logan. I realized he was right. Logan came outside, a bit drunk, told me to get a cab because he wasn't going to take me home, and handed my a wad of five dollar bills. I had to pay for most of the fare myself."

"No more questions for now."

Many moons (as Loralei liked to say after watching Disney's "Pocahontas" too many times) later, Jess was found guilty of attacking and assaulting Logan Huntzberger. He was sentenced to six months in prison and four months community service.

"We have to do something! This is an outrage!" Richard yelled into the phone he and Rory were talking to Jess through. Jess held the phone away from his ear while Richard continued about how stupid the judge had been. Jess had been in jail for almost four days. "Mr. Gilmore, you don't have to spend even more money on me. Logan obviously has everyone on his side!" Jess yelled only to stop the tirade Richard was making against the court system of Philadelphia. "You say everyone's on his side?" someone snatched the phone away from Richard and spoke to Jess. "Well, you're dead wrong." 


	24. I Forgive You, Logan

"Honor!" Rory cried, enveloping the older girl in a hug. "How are you?"

"The question is, how is Jess?"

"How do you know about all this? I thought you were living in Maine or something."

"Well, I came home for the weekend to see my mom and Logan wandered in last night, slightly drunk, saw me and told me the whole story--including the part he conveniently left out when he told it to the judge. I assume you weren't going to try for a PCR?" Rory, Jess and Richard all looked at Honor. "Post conviction release?" she supplied. "Of course! Sorry, Ms. Huntzberger, I seem to have forgotten both legal terminology and my manners. I'm Richard Gilmore. I have heard a lot about you." 

"This is all well and good, but we weren't going to try for a retry, remember?" Jess asked.

"We are now!" Richard crowed. "The judge will believe Honor--you've had a lifetime of knowledge about Logan!"

"Let's come up with a game plan, then." Honor said, already businesslike.

A week later, they had a PCR. Honor testified, but was ruled out because she may have "harbored sisterly inaffection for the prosecuter." Charlie Davenport pulled a few strings and got Jess's sentence lightened to four months in jail and two months community service.

"Rory, you don't have to come here every day." Jess said to her one day in early July. Jess had been in jail for just over a month. "Do you remember almost one year ago when you said that exact thing?" Rory smiled. 

"Well, guess what?" Charlie Davenport and Richard came up and took the phone from Rory. "What?" Rory asked. Davenport and her grandfather looked pleased as punch. "Honor had a very long talk to Logan, and he is now inside the judge's chambers, demanding that you be released!"

Rory pressed her lips against the glass and Jess matched her motion. She flew down the hall and out onto the streets of Philadelphia. She rushed to the courthouse. She saw Logan as he came outside. "Logan!" she called. "Rory?" Logan questioned in a low voice. "Rory!" he rushed up to her. "Oh my gosh, we just got the news--why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, Rory, Honor reminded me of something--someone did that for me once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I was actually sort of to blame. I'm sorry I did this to Jess and dragged you through this. I don't know what on earth I was thinking, but I was mad at Jess. Mad that you dumped me for him, mad that he got something I thought I deserved but now know I don't. I'm just sorry."

"Well, I forgive you. Can you tell me more about the time someone bailed you out of jail?"

"Can we sit down?"

"For a minute."

"Well, here we go." Logan gestured to a bench nearby. "It was my freshman year of Yale, and I was working my hardest to become a member of the Life and Death Brigade. I won't tell you what the stunt was, because no one should ever hear what went on that evening. Anyway, one thing led to another and the next morning, I was in jail. I was sentenced to a month or two in jail and loads of community service. A lawyer much like Mr. Davenport got me out. I lost sight of that when I decided to go after Jess."

"You went after Jess? This wasn't a spur of the moment thing?"

"No, it wasn't. I spent hours, maybe even a few days, pulling together a plan. And I executed it. It would have been my word against his, and everything would have been okay. But the security guard wandered in and then I thought that since someone had seen it, I could actually ruin Jess's life with you. I don't know what drove me to it. I'm going to quietly have this removed from Jess's permanent record." Logan spilled out.

"I forgive you completely, Logan. But you need to go to Jess and ask him for forgiveness."

"I know this is totally cliche, but can we still be friends?" Logan asked as they rose and walked toward the jail. Richard, Charlie Davenport, and Jess were standing outside. "Hello, Logan." Jess greeted Logan. "Hi, Jess." Logan said.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Logan didn't like apologizing, but he knew he owed it to Jess.

"Yeah. It's fine. I forgive you." Jess said. He looked at Rory. "Your grandfather called in the news to your mother and grandmother. They want us back in Stars Hollow pronto for last minute wedding preparations---we only have two weeks, you know."

"Well, goodbye." Logan said, and walked away. "Logan, wait!" Rory called. Logan turned. "I know it's totally cliche," Rory grinned, "but can we still be friends?"

Logan grinned. "You got it!"

As Logan jogged away toward the courthouse and his car, Rory called her mother and they took turns shrieking while Luke and Emily listened from one end and Jess, Richard and Charlie Davenport from the other. "Are you coming?" Emily asked when she pried the phone from Loralei's death grip. "Yes! We're on our way!" Rory smiled.

"Would you like a sophisticated white gown or an equally sophisticated ivory gown that Miss Celine has found for you?"

"Whoa, you have Miss Celine there already?"

"She was on her way here to find ideas for my fall wardrobe and we got the call so she brought along her wedding books, too."

"Oh, thank her for me, okay?" Rory smiled at the image of Miss Celine getting excited about finding her a wedding gown. "We're leaving Philadelphia now; we'll be in Hartford in a few hours."

Emily agreed and they hung up.

"My baby's getting married!" Loralei screamed at the top of her lungs. 


	25. Jess's Bachelor Party

Rory, Richard, and Jess rushed back to Hartford. "My dear, come have a look!" Miss Celine demanded. "I have the loveliest gown ideas for you!" She smiled at Rory. "She still looks like Audrey Hepburn!" Miss Celine declared to no one in particular.

"My dear, would you like to have a white gown like this?" Miss Celine gestured to the white gown on the page open in the book on her lap. She pulled Rory down to sit next to her on the sofa. Jess leaned over to look and she snapped the heavy book shut. "Call me old fashioned, my dears, but the groom is not allowed to see the gown, now is he?" When no one replied, she asked, "This is the groom, is it not?" Loralei smiled. "Yes, um, yes he is the groom. Miss Celine, Jess Mariano. Jess, Miss Celine." 

"He looks just like Marlon Brando! All he is missing is the leather jacket!" Miss Celine cried while shooing Richard and Jess out the door. "Take him somewhere for about an hour, maybe two." Miss Celine ordered. "But not to any tuxedo shops--I'm doing his, you must remember!"

Richard laughed when Miss Celine had shut the door. "That woman is insane!" Jess gasped from laughing. "She's a real kick, isn't she?" Richard agreed. "What say you and I confer with your uncle on some plans? We can go to Stars Hollow, spend some time, and then be back for Miss Celine to find you the 'perfect suit.' How does that sound?"

"Good. What kind of plans will we make at Luke's?"

"For your bachelor party, of course!"

"Well, Mr. Gilmore--"

"Please, call me Richard."

"Richard, I don't think I want to have the standard bachelor party."

"Why not? It is a little raucous, I know, but it'll be under control."

"Well, I don't think we'll have enough time with all of the wedding preparations--well, to have one." Jess was desparate for excuses. "I mean, we only have a week and a half!" 

"Rory told me about the two of you becoming Christians, Jess." Richard said. "Has this anything to do with your faith?"

Jess looked relieved. "Well, yes. I don't want to have a raucous party, and my friends will not be satisfied with anything but a raucous party. I'd rather not have one at all."

"I take it you didn't go to Luke's?"

"I put in an appearance. I was busy that night working on my novel."

"Well, we can have some light drinks here, and go bowling or something. There's a nice clean bowling alley in Woodbridge--I believe that is near Stars Hollow--that doesn't serve alcohol. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good."

"Well, we can go to Woodbridge, make the arrangements, and you can call all of the guests today. It is customary to give two weeks notice, but this will be fine."

"Sounds good." Jess agreed.

"You are a man of few words." Richard observed.

"Less is more, I'm told."

"A sound principle." Richard said, and the two men got into Richard's car and set off for Woodbridge. 


	26. A Gown of Ivory

Soon the arrangements had been made. "Can you add one person to your guest list?" Rory asked a few days before the party. "Richard would say it's too late, but for you..." Jess teased. Rory took a deep breath. "I, was um, wondering if you could invite Logan." Jess flinched at Logan's name coming from Rory's mouth.

"Why?" he asked, controlling his emotions. "Sure, he got you arrested, but he also got you out. Can you extend some friendliness to him?" Rory blurted out. "Colin and Finn told me yesterday that Logan was really depressed about this weekend and I thought it would be a good witness if you invited him along to show there were no hard feelings."

"If you want me to invite him, then I'll invite him." Jess said, then walked out of Luke's. Rory was left, alone at her regular table. "Hi, sugar!" Babette squeezed past Jess as he exited. Babette sat down at Rory's table. "Hey, Babette!" Rory greeted her. "Oh my, so you're really gettin' hitched in four days!" Babette cried, and Rory remembered when Babette mentioned 'four' that she was supposed to have her last fitting in Hartford at Emily and Richard's house at four and it was already 3:45! If she rushed she would still be ten or fifteen minutes late!

"Oh my gosh, Babette, I'm sorry, but I'm late for a dress fitting! I'll talk to you later!" Rory scooped up her bag and book and ran to her Prius. She nearly floored it to Hartford and was still ten minutes late. Surprisingly, Emily wasn't at all unhappy or upset when Rory got inside. "A bride has every right to be a little late!" she told Rory when Rory apologized for arriving late.

"In, here my darling Audrey!" Miss Celine called. Rory entered the living room. Her breath caught in her throat as she laid eyes on the most beautiful ivory wedding gown she had ever seen. "You're a vision!" Miss Celine decided, when Rory had put on the dress. "Now for the veil." Miss Celine said. She revealed an ivory veil with pearls encrusted on the headpiece. "It's beautiful!" Rory breathed. 

"You have outdone yourself this time, Celine!" Emily cried. "It is amazing!" 


	27. My Heart Will Go On

Rory stood in the doorway of the church. She couldn't believe this day was finally here! She remembered everything--the accident, Jess's Christmas miracle, his arrest and finally, release. He had wound up inviting Logan to the bachelor party. Logan managed to stay sober, he didn't say anything bad about either Rory or Jess, and to top it off, he had given Jess and Rory a check for three thousand dollars. "You need a little nest egg to start off." he told Jess. Jess politely tried to refuse it, but Logan insisted. 

Jess had told Rory all of this hours before the ceremony started, so when she saw him, she remembered clearly all that had happened in the past year. God had certainly been good to them.

Rory walked up the aisle on Christopher's arm and Christopher had tears in his eyes when he gave Rory to Jess. "Take care of my princess, okay?" he whispered to Jess. Jess smiled and nodded. "Sure."

The ceremony was beautiful, and Rory knew when her lips met Jess's that she and Jess had been made for each other--that even though Jess wasn't her first boyfriend, he was her first real love. She had thought she was in love with Dean, but that hadn't really been love. Maybe puppy love--maybe she had even loved Dean, but she had never been in love with him. She cleared her thoughts of past boyfriends as their first kiss as husband and wife deepened and Jess pulled her closer to him. "I love you..." Jess whispered into her ear. "I love you, too." she whispered back.

Later, at the reception, as she and Jess cut the cake in the gazebo in the town square, she kissed him again. "I'll be back in a second." she told Jess.  
"I can't believe it! I'm married!" she cried, running up to Loralei and hugging her tightly. "I know! Mrs. Mariano--sounds kind of like a pasta sauce brand!" Loralei teased. 

"Mom!"

"No, sweetie, it sounds awesome."

"Rory!" someone called her name. Rory turned around and came face to face with Logan. "Thanks for coming!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Ace." he greeted her. 

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings at all." Logan assured her, then disappeared into the crowd of townspeople. Rory turned and ran to the gazebo. "I love you." Jess wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "I love you!" Rory gazed into his chocolate brown eyes and he into her clear blue ones. 

The song which would forever become 'their song' came out of the speakers. Rory had fought Jess tooth and nail for it, but it was from one of the most amazing love stories ever. "One of them dies at the end!" Jess protested. "Plus, it's cheesy." Rory had won out though, and as the song came on, Jess led her out of the gazebo and down onto the dance floor. As the first notes began, the DJ (Lane) instructed everyone to clear the dance floor. 

"Every night in my dreams, I see you--I feel you. That is how I know you go on..." Yes, Rory had chosen "My Heart Will Go On" from "Titanic" to be 'their song.' As the first verse came to a close, Rory remembered the chorus and started lipsynching. Jess grinned at her and stopped her lips with a kiss. And they danced.

THE END!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to all of my faithful fans and reviewers. Without you guys, I would not have been motivated to write so many chapters! Thanks, and God bless!  
Christine Writer 


End file.
